


Trouble

by Major



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/pseuds/Major
Summary: Sawyer has grown to expect the unexpected on the island.  Juliet still comes as a surprise.
Relationships: Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamebucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



> This takes place when they've been thrown back in time. :)

Juliet’s head dropped to his shoulder as she laughed. He tried to be indignant, but the fire that sparked in his chest at the view of that smile made his dimples resist his orders to scowl.

“What’s so funny about me getting zapped by that electrified fence?” That much juice set a man’s hair on edge. He looked like Einstein struck by lightning.

Her laughter stopped, but her eyes were still warm with it. “Trouble could find you blindfolded, James.”

She didn’t lift her head from his shoulder, and the heat around his heart warned him that she was right.


End file.
